


Countdown (A One Shot)

by Stuff666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: New Year’s Eve is in its full glory, and who can resist a midnight kiss?





	Countdown (A One Shot)

Ten

The clock was counting down, only ten seconds to go. The crowd surrounding him was pushing, shoving, trying to find a pair of lips to kiss. 

_Nine_

Being jostled wasn’t fun, but he was the one who had wanted to go to this Muggle club, to let loose for a night. 

_Eight_

Someone bumped into him, then grabbed him to steady themselves. 

_Seven_

A pair of glasses glinting in the crazy lights, dark, messy hair falling into bright green eyes. 

_Six_

Hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer, lips at his ear. 

_Five_

”Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

_Four_

”I could say the same to you.”

_Three_

Pulling back slightly, foreheads almost touching, breaths mingling. 

_Two_

Eyes flickering to lips, then back up again. A wicked smirk on soft lips. 

_One_

Lips pressed to his, an answer to a question he didn’t even know he was asking. Time slowed down, only the two of them mattering. 

_Happy New Year!_

Yes, it really was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell, this is in Draco’s POV. Just clarifying that.


End file.
